


Thoughts Not of Her Own

by TigerKittyDudeii



Series: The Harkers [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Jonathan is trans bc fuck you!!!! my self indulgent story My Rules Bastards, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fuck all adaptations that say mina wanted it, fuck the musical, more so based on the musical than the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKittyDudeii/pseuds/TigerKittyDudeii
Summary: The musical sucked and I'm a writer so I get to play god yeet yeet





	1. Jonathan: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my story and I get to choose the horrible substitutes for said
> 
> EDIT: Made it easier to read

Jonathan's excitement turned to dread as he looked up at Dracula's castle, he considered turning away, to ask the coach man to take him back, but the doors opened before he could decide. Before him was a pale old man, presumably his host, who was carrying a lantern. He had a smile on his face as he welcomed Jonathan in.  


"I'm sorry, my workers don't answer at this time of night, but let me take your things!" He said as Jonathan crossed the threshold, the Count set his lantern down onto a table and took Jonathan's coat and bags. Jonathan wasn't sure if it was his anxiety from the trip, but he felt incredibly uncomfortable as Dracula undressed him, as if the man's piercing blue stare could see straight through his clothes, his skin, and deep into his heart. It was quickly halted, however, when the Count hung his coat and reached for his bags, "This way, you must be starving," Jonathan followed Count Dracula into a parlor with a table laid out with food and wine, it hasn't occured to Jonathan that he hadn't eaten all day.  


"Will you be joining me?" Jonathan asked as he sat down, his host merely shook his head.  


"I've already eaten," he explained, "And I don't drink wine," Dracula pulled out a seat for himself, in front of Jonathan, and spoke again, "Tell me about the home you've found," he asked. Jonathan's eyes lit up, his excitement was back.  


"It's secluded," Jonathan began, "And it's large, similar to this castle," Dracula smiled and reached for Jonathan's hand, Jonathan pulled back.  


"I'm glad, I'm a old man, moving somewhere new would kill me," he ejaculated. Jonathan felt skightly at ease as Dracula joked. The night continued like that, Jonathan drank and explained things, and Dracula added snyde comments. It was only when Jonathan yawned did Dracula change the subject.  


"You must be tired, I'll show you to your room," he helped Jonathan up and carried his bags down a hallway, through a door, into a long corridor, and finally into a bedroom. "There's a restroom, in case you choose to bathe," he added. Dracula sat Jonathan's bags down and turned, "I'll leave you be"  


Jonathan inspected the room, it was nice. Luxurious, the bed was soft and warm, he almost fell asleep right then and there. He began to unpack, the first thing he grabbed was a portrait of Mina, he missed her dearly, quickly kissing the frame, he set it down on the bedside table. Next, he moved to his clothes. There was no wardrobe in the room, but there was a empty desk that Jonathan set his luggage down on. He grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed, he felt the same anxious feeling of a piercing stare. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard, it was as if every inch of his body was being exposed, violated by the stare. He dressed himself and sat down on the plush mattress. He grabbed his journal and began writing.


	2. Jonathan: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Consent is kinda..... Blurry here because of hypnosis, so watch out for that

The following days Jonathan spent with Count Dracula were uneventful, Jonathan would wake up and eat, wait for the Count to arrive home from any errands he was running, and then they'd talk about the real estate deal. Sometimes in the dining room, sometimes in the parlor, and a few times in the library.  


"I have some pictures of your estate," Jonathan said, pulling out a small album. The pair were in the library, it was late at night and all that was illuminating the room was a fire in the hearth, across from Jonathan was a painting of a young man. No older than him, Count Dracula had told him it was an ancestor of his and Jonathan didn't pry. He sat out the album in front of the older man and Dracula began flipping through.  


"Is that the mad house you told me of?" The Count asked, pointing to a building in the far corner. Jonathan turned the album around, so he could see the photograph more clearly, and nodded in confirmation. 

"Yes, it's run by Doctor Jack Seward," Jonathan explained, "As far as I know, it's relatively safe, as far as mad houses go, so you shouldn't worry," he turned the album back to the Count.

"I'm not worried, Harker Jonathan," the Count replied, he noticed Jonathan's confusion, "I'm sorry, here we tend to refer to people by their last name first, Jonathan," Jonathan hummed in response.  


"That's interesting," Jonathan reached for the album again, with his left hand, when Dracula grabbed him. Their hands were intertwined, which made Jonathan incredibly uncomfortable but he did not speak.  


"You're married, yes?" Dracula asked, eyeing Jonathan's engagement ring, "I hope it isn't too personal, I ask all my guests that," the add on didn't ease Jonathan, he tried to pull his hand away but Dracula kept his grip.  


"No," Jonathan stuttered out, "I'm engaged, though, her name is Mina," he whispered Mina's name, like a secret, and hoped Dracula would cease. The Count did not, and Jonathan felt the same sense of dread he had the first night he was in the castle.  


"I'm sure she's gorgeous," Dracula said, finally letting go of Jonathan, "Like you," Jonathan audibly gasped, he didn't expect to be called attractive by a client, especially a male one. His dread built up, could the Count tell? He didn't know, all he knew was he wanted desperately to be away from him. The Count spoke again, an apology this time, "I'm sorry, Jonathan, I didn't know that would make you uncomfortable," both of them stood, Jonathan to leave and Dracula to keep him there.  


"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm awfully tired," Jonathan explained, making excuses, "Might I rest and we continue this tomorrow?" He suggested. _"Or never?" _he thought to himself, Dracula looked disappointed but let him be. Jonathan quickly thanked him and apologized and grabbed his things to leave  
__

Jonathan paced his bedroom, his hand still tingled with discomfort. He decided to shower to calm himself, grabbing a change of clothes, a towel, and his toiletries. He undressed and changed in the bathroom, so he wouldn't feel watched.  
He still felt watched. He felt like whoever or whatever was watching him was peeking through the cracks of the walls, he wanted to cry because of the anxiety. He turned on the bath and hopped in, paying no mind to the temperature.  


Jonathan dried himself and pulled on a pair of pants, he walked out into the bedroom, less anxious, with his razor in hand. He couldn't find a mirror anywhere in the house but he knew he had a pocket sized one in his bag. He searched for a bit before grabbing it and holding it to his face, it was hard to shave with one hand but he had no choice. He let the razor glide against is skin, shaving off the peach fuzz he had, Mina always asked him why he had a razor if he had nothing to shave but he kept it for comfort. On the days where his anxiety is at its worst, its reassuring to feel the metal against his skin. The door opened to his bedroom and he jumped, cutting his cheek in the process.  


"Shit!" Jonathan called out, instinctively putting his hand on the wound.  


"I'm sorry, Jonathan," Dracula said, he had Jonathan's album in his hands, "You left this," Jonathan turned around as Dracula walked towards him.  


"Yes, thank you, sir," Jonathan squeaked out, he was covering his chest as Dracula inched closer. Dracula put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and forced him to turn, while Jonathan stood in shock Dracula brought his finger to Jonathan's cut and wiped the blood away.  


"Do you need help, Jonathan?" Dracula asked, his tone was rough with a provocative layer beneath it. Jonathan was too shocked too answer, so the Count took it as a yes. He grabbed the razor from Jonathan's hand and lead him to the bed. "Sit," he said, Jonathan listened. The Count began shaving Jonathan, he was careful to move the blade around the cut as to not hurt the Englishman even more. As he shaved he chuckled, "You cut yourself because you have no hair to shave," he wiped Jonathan's, uncut, cheek, "Except for peach fuzz," the pair locked eyes as the Count set the razor down. In the brief moments where Jonathan stared into the Count's striking blue eyes, he felt hypnotized. He wanted something he wasn't sure of, something he wasn't even sure was real. He didn't think these thoughts were his, he refused to believe they were his, they were too vulgar, too invasive. The Count moved his hand onto Jonathan's thigh which brought Jonathan out of his trance.  


"Did you do this to your last solicitor?" Jonathan asked, he turned away frim Dracula, "This is unprofessional, sir," Dracula moved his hand away but Jonathan still felt uncomfortable. Dracula stayed silent, "Answer me, Count," Jonathan ordered, "Please," his voice was quiet now, almost a whisper. He seemed to be begging, which the Count liked.  


"If you're asking if you're special, Jonathan Harker," the Count began, "The answer is yes," Dracula grabbed Jonathan's chin and turned his head to face him. "I didn't touch Mr. Renfield, but I want to touch you, Jonathan Harker," he leaned into Jonathan, so close that the smallest nudge would make the two kiss, and moved his mouth to Jonathan's neck and began leaving a trail of soft kisses. Jonathan shuddered as the Count kissed along his neck and his hands moved over his body. He didn't think he wanted this, why would he? He had Mina, he loved Mina, he would never cheat on her.  


_"Stop it, tell him no!," _Jonathan thought, but he refused to speak. It wasn't until the Count's hand grasped his breast did he say anything. "Stop!" he ordered and the Count listened, "Stop, I don't think I'm ready," Jonathan confessed. The Count sighed and kissed Jonathan's hand.  
__

"Jonathan...," he said, "Let me go farther, just a bit, so you can be sure," the pair's eyes met once more and Jonathan felt hypnotized yet again.  


"Okay," Jonathan said, "I'll let you," he saw the Count smile and felt him pull him onto the bed. The rest of the night was a blur of fear, pain, and pleasure.  


He lost his virginity.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking long holy shit


	3. Dracula: Chapter 1

Dracula shifted in bed as Jonathan held onto him, sleeping soundly. He wondered if he should change or not, but with Jonathan holding him so tight he doubted he'd be able to move. Jonathan's cut had scabbed over, but the scent of blood still lingered. He wanted Jonathan, not just sex, actually not even sex. He wanted to feed from him, desperately.

Leaning down, he brought his mouth to Jonathan's neck. His teeth first grazed the skin, but soon he pierced it. Jonathan whined, but didn't awaken, he probably thought he was having a lucid dream. Dracula tasted Jonathan's blood, it had the normal metallic taste but it was also sweet. Dracula could feel the blood go from his lips into his veins, making him feel young again. He knew he couldn't drink too much, or else Jonathan would awaken, but he didn't want to stop. Jonathan tasted too good, far too good, and he was far too good in bed for Dracula to let him age and die. Sucking him dry would turn him, and turning him would insure Jonathan would stay with him forever.  


"Dracula," Jonathan murmured, he was waking up. Dracula pulled away and wiped his mouth, the blood was striking against his skin but in the dark Jonathan wouldn't be able to tell, "Count Dracula?" Jonathan said groggily, he had just woken up.  


"Yes, Jonathan, I'm here," the Count reassured, "Are you okay?" he asked, Jonathan shook his head and cuddled closer to the Count, "Rest now, Jonathan, you had a busy night," Jonathan laughed/  


"So did you, Vlad," he kissed the older man's cheek. Dracula brought Jonathan closer to him, obviously wanting more. Jonathan pulled away, earning a groan from his lover.  


"You're such a tease, Jonathan," Dracula said, "Teasing a hopeless old man," Jonathan snorted and brought the Count down to the bed.   


"Kiss me," Jonathan ordered, and the Count listened. Satisfied, Jonathan nuzzled into Dracula's chest and slept.   


Dracula was proud of himself, he's secured Jonathan as his lover, and was able to get a meal out of it too. His only worry now was his brides, they'd be jealous. They always were when he slept with a guest, because he never let them get a taste. When they find out about Jonathan and him there was bound to be pestering and bickering between the four of them. But for now, the brides knew Jonathan would only be touched by him, and Jonathan would be safe. As safe as a man can be, trapped in a vampire's grasp.


	5. A/N

Hewwo FUCKS I'm Leo and uh, in case you haven't noticed, this story is lowkey on a hiatus?  
Mostly because of writer's block, and also because this story is just for fun. So I choose the schedule (which atm is just when i feel like it) I _do_ have the next chapter prepared, but it isn't done. If you want content though, follow me on tumblr!  
@bicenteguerrero is my personal and @dannydevitoisgorgle is my art account, and actually has Dracula content


End file.
